Fairy Slayer
by Yogursandwich
Summary: Las hadas son más peligrosas de lo que piensan. Lucy debe tomar la misión de asesinar a una para desatar su verdadero poder, cuando siente que sus compañeros la subestiman. {NaLu}
1. Chapter 1

En la mesa, estaba sentado el Team Natsu y Lisanna, Lucy al medio, y por su rostro podrían decir que estaba terriblemente enfadada. Erza, conciliadora, intentaba calmar la situación.

—Es por tu bien, Lucy, esta misión será realmente peligrosa— Eso solo hace que la rubia resople y se hunda más sobre la silla. Natsu, nervioso, mueve las manos sobre el jarrón de cerveza que lleva bebiendo desde el inicio de la charla, no le gusta ver a la rubia enfadada, más aún, sabe que está dolida y se siente inmensamente culpable. Aún así, se mantendrá firme en su posición.

—Lisanna ha estado practicando desde que era una niña, todos nosotros, tu.. no eres débil, Lucy, pero no tienes tanta experiencia— Las palabras de Gray solo hacen que la Heartfilia alce una ceja y se levante de pronto, lanzando la silla al piso. Todos en la mesa se quedan mudos, y la menor de los Strauss baja la mirada. Dragneel, sorprendido, se levanta de su silla dispuesto a salir a buscarla, pero la mano de Titana lo detiene.

—Deja que se calme, cuando volvamos de la misión podremos hablar con ella— Asiente. Todos suponen que la están protegiendo, porque la rubia maga celestial es muy importante para ellos, pero Lucy, ella no siente eso.

Camino a su departamento, lagrimas de frustración escapan furiosas de sus ojos. ''¡No puedo creerlo!'' Exclama mentalmente, pateando una piedra en el camino. Ellos le han prohibido acompañarlos, han llevado a Lisanna en su lugar, han dicho que no era lo suficientemente ''experimentada'' para el trabajo, que era muy peligroso. Ella se siente tomada en menos, despreciada. Sabe que no es tan fuerte como sus compañeros, sabe que ella lleva menos tiempo luchando ¡Claro que lo sabe! Aún así, con el poco tiempo que lleva en Fairy Tail, ha participado en las misiones más importantes y ha salido victoriosa ¿Por qué ahora no? ¿Es porque ya no es necesaria? Muerde su labios inferior con fuerza, no quiere pensar en cosas tristes.

Abre la puerta de su habitación, y cuando entra, la primera está sentada sobre su cama, moviendo los pies como una niña.

—¡Lucy!— La llama con una sonrisa, palmeando a un lado de ella en el colchón. La rubia, sorprendida, se sienta. —He escuchado lo que pasó en el gremio— Confiesa, lo que obliga a la Heartfilia a bufar. No dice nada, esperando que Mavis prosiga —A mí también me tomaron en menos, muchísimas veces, así que sé como te sientes— Toma la mano de la muchacha entre las suyas, es una sensación extraña para la maga celestial, tocar a un fantasma.

—Es terrible— Confiesa, luciendo deprimida. El corazón de la primera, que hace tiempo dejó de latir, se retuerce con el gesto desolado de la chica.

—Hazte más fuerte, Lucy—Le pide. La aludida alza una ceja, expectante. Claro que quiere volverse más fuerte, pero no sabe como. Ya ha intentado de todo. —Hay algo que solo una maga celestial puede hacer, Lucy, pero si las cosas salen mal... tienes que estar dispuesta a perder tu vida— Esas palabras impresionan a la Heartfilia, pero asiente, su vida siempre ha estado en peligro, desde que se unió a Fairy Tail y empezó a cumplir misiones.

—De acuerdo— Prosiguió Mavis, sacando un par de llaves de su vestido —Los magos celestiales son mucho más que portadores de llaves, Lucy, tienen el poder de conectar el universo, sentir la energía que fluye a su alrededor. Pero es algo muy difícil, diría que es una de las magias más complicadas de dominar. Son guardianes del equilibrio mágico, y no solo eso, son capaces de abrir caminos a otras dimensiones, como cuando llamas a los espíritus. Pero antes de dominar la magia celestial, debes derrotar a uno de los guardianes de la magia, Lucy— La Heartfilia la observó confundida, no tenía idea de la mitad de las cosas que le acababa de decir, y se preguntaba quienes serían los guardianes de la magia —Las hadas existen, Lucy. Son peligrosas, celosas y reservadas. Son egoístas y no comparten la magia del mundo ¿Por qué crees que hay tan pocos magos? Pocos hemos nacido con un cuerpo apto para tomar, a la fuerza, la esencia de la magia. Las hadas tienen cola, tienes que tomar la cola de una hada para matarla. Tienes que volverte una Fairy Slayer para poder despertar tu poder. Esta llave— Alzó un objeto rosado, con la forma de una llave vieja, que estaba bastante roído y oxidado —Es la llave en la que encerré el poder del hada que asesiné, solo así pude despertar mi verdadera magia. Y esta llave— Alzó otra, en blanco, nueva —Es tuya, es donde encerrarás el poder de la magia de la cola del hada que asesines. Las hadas no son amigables, debes tener cuidado— Dicho eso, le dejo un mapa. Y se marchó.

Había sido un gran discurso por parte de la primera, y Lucy tenía mucho que pensar. Quería irse cuando los otros estuvieran de misión, así nadie se daría cuenta, y solo le diría a su mejor amiga.

Al día siguiente, en el gremio, los del Team Natsu y Lisanna brillaban por su ausencia, y la rubia estaba sentada al lado de la peliazul y el DS de hierro, quienes la miraban anonadados.

—¿Estás segura, Lu-chan?— Preguntó Levy. Su rostro mostraba, claramente, una gran incomodidad ante la asertiva respuesta de su mejor amiga. Estaba preocupada.

—Sí, Levy, es algo que debo hacer— Murmuró con la mirada fija en sus rodillas, la Heartfilia estaba claramente nerviosa por la decisión que había tomado, pero no iba a dar un paso atrás.

—Si es tu deber, coneja, debes hacerlo— Gajeel había hablado por primera vez desde que empezaron a charlar, y la rubia se mostró sorprendida a su compresión. El DS le sonría, mientras le palmeaba el hombro —Tienes que hacerle caso a tu instinto como maga, nosotros aquí nos ocuparemos de Salamander y los demás— Lucy asintió, feliz porque ambos magos parecían apoyarla. Ahora Levy le sonreía.

Después de que la peliazul la obligó a prometer mil veces que volvería a casa sana y salva, la explicación correspondiente al maestro y una despedida general, Lu logró llegar a su apartamento y empacar. Loke y Capricorn fueron los primeros en enterarse de la misión que cumpliría y se lo informaron a los compañeros en el mundo celestial.

El día lunes 04 de Mayo, la rubia se subió a un tren que iba en dirección de un pueblo llamado ''FairyDust'', con el corazón en la mano.

Dos días de viaje en una incómoda posición, Lucy Heartfilia sentía que su espalda terminaría rota, pero ya no estaba nerviosa, para nada, más bien esperaba con ansias el finalmente llegar, cosa que harían en los próximos treinta minutos.

—¿Estás segura?— La voz de Loke no la sorprendió, no giró su vista del mapa, estaba con el ceño fruncido, concentrada en averiguar donde ir apenas llegaran.

—Debo hacerlo, para que mis amigos confíen en mí, para poder protegerme yo sola— Susurró, seria y convencida de sus palabras.

Loke sonrió con orgullo y caminó a su lado, besando la frente de la muchacha. Solo entonces la maga celestial alzó la vista del pedazo de papel, para mirar a su guardián con una sonrisa.

—Puedes apoyarte en nosotros, somos tus amigos y confiamos en ti. Eres fuerte, Lucy— Dicho eso, acomodó las mangas de su chaqueta y volvió al mundo de los espíritus, dejando a una ansiosa rubia sola.

Llegaron a las 22:30 pm el día miércoles 06 de Mayo, y la maga estelar se bajó del tren. Parecía ser la única que paraba en el desolado pueblo que era FairyDust, lo cual le llamó la atención. No sabía que tipo de pueblo era, no le causaba un buen presentimiento, pero era el lugar donde las hadas estaban, después de todo. Suspiró, rascando su nuca.

—Ni siquiera sé como lucen— Y no sabía como buscarlas, Mavis solo le había dicho que tenían largas colas y siempre iban acompañas de una bestia gigante, diferente para cada una, que hacía de protector. Si ella lograba derrotar a una, el protector podría irse con Lu, o simplemente volver de donde vino. —Será mejor que me apresure al bosque, no me quedaré en la ciudad a ver porque es tan misteriosa— Decidió, pensando en voz alta, pues le hacía sentir más cómoda.

Lo que Lucy no sabía, es que una sombra la iba siguiendo desde que se bajó del tren.

Una vez llegó a la entrada del bosque, invocó a Virgo, la cual salió encantada de por fin poder comprobar la salud de su 'princesa' por su cuenta. Lucy terminaba de alzar la carpa, sonriendo.

—¿Puedes comprobar que no haya nada a los alrededores? Quiero asegurarme de pasar una buena noche y partir con la misión mañana— Le pidió, extendiendo un saco dentro.

—A la orden, Hime. Me alegra que esté bien— Una vez Virgo dijo eso, desapareció entre la maleza.

Lucy estaba apunto de quedarse dormida cuando el espíritu celestial en traje de maid llegó, escuchando el ruido de un forcejeo. Salió alarmada de la carpa, solo para quedar pasmada ante la escena.

Virgo llevaba a una especie de niño, de seis años más o menos, quien no se queda quieto entre los brazos de la mujer. Tenía orejas y una cola peluda, lo que sorprendió a la Heartfilia, quien se acercó con la boca en forma de ''O''. El niño, apenas la vio, tuvo un súbito cambio de actitud, se quedó quieto y una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro.

—¡Gran protectora!— Exclamó, finalmente soltándose de los brazos de Virgo para llegar a los de Lucy, quien lo recibió sobre sus pechos. —Es un placer conocerla, Gran Protectora, he esperado por usted durante seis años— Lucy miró confundida a Virgo, quien desvió la mirada al no encontrar una respuesta.

—¿Disculpa?— Le dijo al niño, mientras lo alzaba de brazos frente a ella. Él seguía sonriendo, y ahora podía observarlo bien. Media un metro y veinte centímetros, tenía una cola esponjosa y peluda, rubia, sus orejas eran como las de un zorro, iguales a su cola y tenía el cabello rojizo, ondulado. Sus ojos verdes eran enormes, y brillaban en la oscuridad.

—¡Usted es la Gran Protectora! La que ha sido enviada para matar un hada, lo sé por su olor. ¡Yo soy Rinku, el mejor Kitsune de mi edad! Y soy su ayudante, Gran Protectora— La Heartfilia lo observó anonadada, cerró la puerta de Virgo y se metió a la carpa. Él la siguió.

—Explica que es eso de que eres un Kitsune— Pidió, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón. Rinku, según dijo que se llamaba, infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Los Kitsunes somos una raza de humanos-zorros, nacidos para servir a grandes héroes y guerreros. Yo fui designado para ayudar a la Gran Protectora, que eres tú. Digo, usted— Lucy ladeó la cabeza, sin entender muy bien lo de humanos zorros, pero supuso que tampoco importaba demasiado.

—De acuerdo, erh, Rinku— Él asintió, mirándola expectante —Ahora vamos a dormir ¿Sí? Mañana seguiremos con el tema— La maga celestial se había sentido súbitamente cansada, tanta información en tan poco tiempo era difícil de absorber. Él pequeño Kitsune asintió, obediente, mientras se acomodaba muy pegado a su nueva 'ama' con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Lucy no le llevó mucho tiempo quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente él explicó todo lo de la Gran Protectora, cosa que era lo mismo que Mavis le había dicho. También explicó su rol como sirviente, y como la protegería hasta que muriera. Pasaron los días moviéndose, armando y desarmando la carpa, buscando comida y a las hadas. Muchas veces las sintieron cerca, pero no lo suficiente como para atacar. Cuando pasaron cuatro días, estaban agotados, así que decidieron dormir más temprano que de costumbre.

Sin embargo, luego de cinco horas de sueño, cuando eran las tres de la mañana, el ruido de un ladrido y de alas moviéndose rápido, como una libélula, despertó a los que estaban dentro de la carpa.

—Es hora— Murmuraron Lucy y Rinku al mismo tiempo, con la mirada decidida.

Mientras, en el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, el Team Natsu y Lisanna hacían una entrada gloriosa, gritando y riendo.

—¡Chicos, bienvenidos!— Exclamó Mira como saludo. Todos se acercaron a felicitarlos, pero a los héroes les cayó en falta una melena rubia a la que estaban acostumbrados.

—¿Y Luce?— Preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa, a lo que todos se quedaron callados. Nadie sabía muy bien que había sido de la maga celestial, excepto por Levy, Gajeel, Mira y el Maestro. Erza tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre aquel silencio, y miró a todos lados en busca de alguna respuesta.

—Lucy se ha marchado en una misión al solitario— Informó Makarov, que repentinamente apareció en el segundo piso. La mandíbula de Salamander casi toca el piso, impresionado.

—¿Luce ha ido a una misión sin mí?— Preguntó, sin creerlo. Gajeel bufó desde una mesa que compartía con Lily y Levy, quienes estaban más preocupados por leer que por sus compañeros.

—Ustedes fueron a una misión sin ella— Recordó, cosa que hizo que el grupo se sienta repentinamente culpable.

—Viejo ¿Cuándo vuelve?— Dragneel se imaginaba que sería algo sencillo, como buscar un tesoro o vestirse de maid, lo habitual. Pero el Maestro negó, su rostro era severo, y eso hizo que el DS de fuego se impacientara.

—No sabemos si ella vuelva— Excepto por los que ya sabían lo peligrosa de la misión, todos empezaron a murmurar cosas, y los gritos furiosos de Natsu se escuchaban sobre todo el bullicio.

—¡¿Cómo que no saben si ella vuelva?!— Exclamó, un sentimiento de pánico invadía su pecho, no tenía idea de donde estaba su rubia nakama y no podría ir por ella.

—Yo lo explicaré— La voz de la primera hizo que todos se callaran, incluso Natsu, por respeto. Cansada de contar la misma historia, Mavis solo dio a conocer los puntos más importantes, y les explicó porque debían estar preparados para todo. Pero eso, lejos de tranquilizar a Natsu, solo lo alteró más, ardiendo en llamas. Estuvo apunto de golpear a Gajeel por dejarla ir a un sitio tan peligroso, sola, cuando las puertas del gremio se abrieron.

—Hey ¿Por qué pelean?— La dulce voz hizo que todos se dieran vuelta, impactados.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, es el primer cap. Informo que Fairy in the City será cancelado hasta nuevo aviso y La que pertenece al universo será publicado el domingo. Espero les guste el fanfic, la idea la he sacado de la nada(? así que no estoy muy segura de su aceptación, aún así, le he puesto amor. Hugs a todos los que la lean tres.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy no se ve como Lucy, su amable sonrisa sigue allí, y por eso todos saben que es ella, su cuerpo es el mismo, pero no su apariencia. Sus ojos chocolate siguen siendo chocolate, pero la pupila, que para todos es negra, para ella es de un extraño y brillante color amarillo. Su cabello rubio sigue siendo rubio, pero ahora es un poco más largo. En sus pómulos hay cosas parecidas a escamas de colores, brillantes, y en sus brazos hay más de estas; Muchas más. Sus dedos se han alargado al punto de parecer finas garras, hechas como de diamante, transparentes. Ya no parece humana, y todos se quedan sorprendidos al verla, no dicen una sola palabra. Aún así, algo dentro de ellos se enciende, como la felicidad. Rinku carraspea, es tan bajo que nadie le ha prestado atención de buenas a primeras.

—¿Lucy?— La voz de Natsu hace que la maga celestial, ahora una Fairy Slayer, sonría aún más y se lance a sus brazos, como al de todos sus amigos.

—¡Chicos! No se imaginan cuanto los extrañé— Exclama. Los ha perdonando hace tiempo, sabe que fue por su bien, y realmente los echó en falta cuando estaba lejos. La rubia nunca ha sido una muchacha de resentimiento, todos saben lo comprensiva que es. Por decir que perdonó a Gajeel luego de lo que sucedió hace tiempo. Para ellos, el toque de Lucy fue extraño, un frío cálido, como un sol que calienta a medias, pero es reconfortante. Todos se reúnen a su alrededor, abrazándola.

Rinku infla una mejilla y sube al hombro de su ama, gruñendo. No le gusta que la toquen. Entonces reparan en, la también extraña, apariencia del niño misterioso.

—Él es Rinku— Lo presenta Lucy, tomándolo en sus brazos —Me ayudó bastante en mi misión, es algo así como mi lindo guardián— Natsu se sintió celoso de eso. Él era el único que podía proteger a Lucy, y seguro que lo hacía mejor que un niñato con orejas y cola. Al menos, eso pensó.

—Mi nombre es Rinku, soy el guardián de las órdenes terrenales de la Gran Protectora— Todos los miraron confundidos, pero él simplemente se giró hacia Lucy con una sonrisa infantil —¿Lo dije bien, Lucy-sama?— Preguntó, emocionado.

—Perfecto— Lo felicitó ella, dejándolo en el piso para revolver su cabello.

—Y yo soy Heracles, protector de la Cazadora de Hadas, Heartfilia Lucy— El susodicho se apoyó en los hombros de la muchacha, con una sonrisa ladina. Era un chico de unos veinte años, tenía orejas puntiagudas y la cola corta de un Dóberman. El pelo y los ojos negros, rasgados, le daban cierto aire de misterio. El DS de fuego gruñó, sin entender porque SU nakama volvía con dos chicos más.

—¡Lucy!— El grito de Mavis llamó su atención, la rubia se volvió hacia ella, y la cara de la primera cambió a una expresión de sorpresa —¡Lucy! ¡Absorbiste al hada!— Cubrió su boca con sus manos, emocionada. —Ven, ven, siéntate, cuéntalo todo— La Heartfilia asintió, mientras se sentaba en una mesa, rodeada por los integrantes del gremio. Heracles y Rinku estaban a su lado, con Natsu y la primera justo al frente.

—Pues bien, lo que pasó fue..—

Una vez salieron de la carpa, la oscuridad de la noche los envolvió. Para Rinku no eran gran problema, pues podía ver de todos modos, pero Lucy tuvo que confiar en sus oídos, el gruñido de un perro estaba cerca, y el zumbido de unas alas.

—¡Fuego mágico!— El Kitsune invocó a una serie de llamas azules que iluminaron el lugar, y cuando los ojos de la maga se acostumbraron a la luz, logró ver que justo frente a ella estaba la llamada Hada, con un perro parecido a un Dóberman, solo que mucho más grande, cerca de dos metros y medio. El hada era completamente diferente a lo que la Heartfilia se imaginaba; Tenía la piel cubierta de hermosas escamas de colores, ojos amarillos, sin pupila ni pestañas, solo dos pelotas de tenis en su alargada cara, que no tenía nariz, nada más dos agujeros por donde suponía que respiraba. Era calva, sus dedos se estiraban como transparencias que dejaban ver a través de ellos, y su boca estaba repleta de enormes dientes afilados que chocaban entre ellos mientras gruñía. Su cola era larga, llena de puntas. No le agradaba la presencia de Lucy, eso era seguro, pues miraba a todos lados, desconfiada.

Supo que tenía que hacer un movimiento, porque no conocía los poderes de su peculiar contrincante. Aguantó la respiración, apretó los puños y dejó los nervios atrás; Estaba lista, tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Puerta del león, ábrete!— Y enseguida salió Loke, quien observó a la criatura frente a ellos con sorpresa. Era la primera vez que lo veía.

—Yo me encargo del youkai, Lucy-sama— Exclamó Rinku mientras tomaba la forma de un zorro de cinco colas, y se lanzaba al ataque, solo para retener al perro del infierno.

—Bien, Loke, esto es lo que he estado buscando— Su sonrisa de confianza le otorgó gran poder al espíritu celestial, que se lanzó al ataque. Lucy tomó su látigo y otra llave. —¡Puerta del carnero, ábrete!— Y Capricorn salió, listo a ayudar a su ama. Loke impactó contra el extraño ser, quien gimoteó al sentirse lastimada, y se preparó a atacar. Ni bien se acercó a Loke, Lucy cerró su puerta, evitando que lo hiriera, y eso le dio una apertura a Capricorn, quien pateó al hada.

Enseguida, esta extendió sus alas y se dispuso a volar, pero Lucy sujetó su cola con el látigo, impidiendo su escape. Una corriente de magia provino del hada y la sobrecargó, aún así no soltó el látigo. Sentía como si algo en su interior fuera a explotar, así que sacó otra llave, pensando que si agotaba el poder podría recomponerse.

—¡Puerta de la sirvienta, ábrete!— Virgo salió echa un remolino hasta el cielo, pateando al hada en la cabeza y arrastrándola al piso. La maga cerró la puerta del carnero, y Virgo volvió a patearla, antes de ser cerrada. Volvió a tomar su látigo y la envolvió, pero el hada soltó otra increíble descarga de magia que casi la lanza al piso. Tomó otra llave a tientas —¡Puerta del arquero! A sus alas, que no pueda volar— Aunque la mayoría de las flechas de Sagitario fallaron, otras fueron certeras, y eso clavó a su oponente a tierra, de manera casi definitiva.

Aún así no contaba con que el hada fuera rápida corriendo, y en menos de un pestañeo le proporcionó un golpe en el estómago que dejó sin aire a la rubia. Antes de que se escapara, Lucy tomó la llave que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—¡Puerta de los gemelos, ábrete!— Gemini sabía perfectamente cual era su rol, y no tardó más de medio segundo en transformarse en Lucy. Tomaron sus manos, y la rubia cerró los ojos.

_Encuesta los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
_Hazte conocer a mí _  
_Oh Tetrabiblos... _  
_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._  
_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola _  
_Oh ochenta y ocho signos... _  
_Brillen!_  
**URANO METRIA!**

El golpe de Urano Metria incapacitó al hada, quien cayó al piso, inconsciente. Lucy aprovechó la oportunidad y volvió a llamar a Loke, el cual corrió al cuerpo inerte, cortando la cola. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento la rubia cayó al piso, con el sabor de la sangre en la boca. Había ocupado demasiada magia en poco tiempo. Al estar el hada muera, Heracles no tuvo la necesidad de pelear más con Rinku, y corrió hasta su nueva ama.

—La golpeó la ''Destrucción'' del hada, sus órganos empezarán a pudrirse desde ahora— Murmuró serio, a lo que Loke lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos, de manera desafiante, y casi en pánico —Deben quitarle el centro al hada, y cambiarlo por el de ella— El león alzó la cola que tenía en su poder, pero Heracles negó —Ve por el corazón, yo me encargo de lo otro—

Lucy dejó de hablar, todos la miraban sorprendidos, mientras que el chico de cabellos negros bostezaba y Rinku se había perdido, explorando el gremio.

—Finalmente, cuando desperté, mi apariencia era así. Aparentemente mis órganos estaban a medio camino, así que en vez de transformarme en un hada, solo soy la mitad de ella— Las cosas parecían tener sentido, y a la vez no. No sabían como explicarlo, era algo difícil.

—Las hadas no son realmente difíciles de matar, poseen un cuerpo débil— Añadió Mavis, con una sonrisa —Pero son muy difíciles de encontrar, solo se muestran a quienes pueden llegar a ser acordes con ellas. Cuando he dicho que Lucy podría no volver con vida, es porque cabía la posibilidad de que su cuerpo y el del hada no fueran compatibles. Pero todo ha resultado bien— Su tono alegre hizo que todos se sintiera un poco más aliviados, en especial el pelirosa que ahora se posicionaba al lado de la rubia.

—¿Cuáles son tus nuevos poderes?— Preguntó Romeo, que había salido a empujones del grupo de Magos para acercarse a su compañera. Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos brillantes eran comparables con los de Rinku, quien también sentía curiosidad por ello cuando la vio por primera vez.

—Uhm, no estoy segura, digo, cuando terminé con el hada y todo el asunto de mi cuerpo, pasé un día durmiendo y luego vine directamente para acá. No sé que tan poderosa sea, aunque soy optimista sobre ello— Claro, tenían que probarlo. Makarov se acercó a la rubia con un gesto serio, mientras tomaba el hombro de Lisanna.

—¿Qué les parece un entrenamiento? Lucy aún desconoce sus poderes, así que deberíamos ayudarla— Planteó, ante el asentimiento de todos —¿Lisanna?— La albina le sonrió a su compañera.

—No perderé— Declaró, de manera amistosa, mientras estrechaba la mano de la maga celestial.

—Aunque realmente me gustaría que fuera mañana— Todos voltearon a ver a Lucy, quien sonreía a sus anchas —Acabo de llegar, realmente estoy agotada— Heracles le sonrió, mientras pasaba una mano por la frente de la rubia, alejando el flequillo de sus ojos.

—¿Por qué él vino contigo, Luce?— Refunfuñó el DS de fuego, intentando alejar al hombre-perro con su cuerpo. Había conocido a otro, en Quatro Puppy, y aunque no podía recordar su nombre, sabía que lucían totalmente diferente. Al menos, para las chicas debían hacerlo.

—Porque soy un sirviente— Dijo con media sonrisa el aludido, inclinándose peligrosamente hasta el pelirrosa —Protegemos a quienes nos crían, y si esa persona fue asesinada, protegemos a quien lo ha asesinado.— Acercó su rostro dominante al rostro de la maga celestial, quien parecía ignorarlo, o estar muy acostumbrada a ello.

—Ella no te necesita, protegerla es MÍ trabajo, cachorrito— Bufó, cruzando aún más los brazos por sobre su pecho. Así, porque, si no lo hacía, lo iba a golpear, seguro.

Heracles iba a contestar algo, cuando la mano de Lucy golpeó suavemente la frente del pelirrosa. Enseguida, la atención de este se centro en su compañera, curioso por lo que iba a decir.

—¡No necesito que me protejas!— Le reclamó, infando una mejilla. Natsu abrió los ojos con desmesura, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿No protegerla? ¿Eh? ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer el resto del tiempo que tuviera libre? No, no, Lucy, su Luce, estaba seguro de que había nacido para protegerla, no iba a perder su lugar así como así.

—¡Luce, yo llegué primero que estos dos animales de circo!— Reclamó, frunciendo el ceño y apuntando, como un niño pequeño, al pelinegro que bostezaba, aburrido.

—¡Natsu!— Le riñó, sin gustarle como se había referido a Rinku y Her. Sin embargo, una cálida sonrisa apareció en su rostro, de manera comprensiva —No estoy reemplazándote por nadie, tampoco quiero que ellos cuiden de mí todo el tiempo. Quiero poder luchar por mi cuenta, con mis espíritus y este nuevo poder.— El DS respiró aliviado, al menos sabía que ella no iba a dejar de hacer misiones con él. —¡Entonces!— Exclamó, llamando la atención de todos —Me voy a casa, estoy realmente cansada— Y dicho eso, todos asintieron, despidiéndose de la rubia maga celestial.

* * *

Agh, exámenes. Quiero actualizar los otros dos fanfics lo más rápido posible pero no han parado de bombardearme con trabajos y pruebas y más pruebas, por una semana entera ;v;. Gracias por los reviús, prometo esforzarme.


End file.
